Not The End
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: Kelly Kelly has been released from the WWE and is now no longer a Diva. That's the end of that. But is it also the end of her and Cody? Rquested by MaryEvans657.


A/N: Hello people. This is a fanfiction that was requested by _MaryEvans657_. This is my first Cody/Kelly fic so if it's stupid or messed up in anyway, my apologizes, I haven't used this couple before. So I hope it turned out OK. Review please.

"We'll miss you Barbie. The entire WWE Universe. I wish you the best," Eve said before pulling away from the hug and walking away. Kelly Kelly smiled sadly. November 28, 2012. A day that Kelly will never forget. It was day that she was released from the WWE. The WWE. She had debuted in 2006. Now, a little over 6 years later, her time was up. She had on her 1st and only Divas Championship in 2011, and had won the Slammy for most Divalicious Moment that year for it. Oh how the crowds cheered when she had returned to RAW that night, defeating Eve. August 6th. The date of her last match. She sighed and stood up, walking up to her suitcase that was sitting on a chair. She smiled to herself. She was kinda glad that it was the end of her time at WWE. No more hectic flights and hotel rooms and skimpy wresting outfits. But she was also very sad because for the WWE was such a huge part of her life for the last 6 years. All the fans and cheering and the many great friends that she had met. She was going to miss it all. But most of all, she was going to miss Cody. Cody Rhodes. One half of Team Rhodes Scholars, former Intercontinental Champion, and Dashing. Dashing indeed. He was a doofus at times but she was going to miss him neither the less. She shut the lid her suitcase and zipped it up and then setting it on the floor. Kelly took one last look around her dressing room. One that she will probably never see again. No more backstage RAW or Smackdown and no more celebrity lifestyle. If wanted to see WWE, she'd now have to buy a ticket or watch it from her TV set. That's a first. She smirked at the thought of it. What would people say if they saw her in the audience at Wrestlemania? But she'd worry about that some other time. For now, it was the end. Kelly shut off the lights and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. As she walked through the hallways towards the parking garage, all the superstars that she passed applauded her, congratulated her, and a few Divas, and some Superstars, even hugged her. She was genuinely shocked about how much of an impact she had made on the WWE roster, and millions of hearts around the world. But she appreciated in and thoroughly enjoyed it too. As she walked out the door of the arena, there was a single man standing in front of the door. Kelly looked up to meet the gentle blue eyes of her boyfriend. Cody Rhodes. She could tell by his body language that he was nervous. He slowly walked towards her and stood about a foot away.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"So this is it?" he asked.

"Yup, it's all over now. I'm unemployed now," she laughed, but her face still read sadness.

"Well yeah, but you could always go back to modeling." he offered. She smiled and nodded. He smiled too but then his face dropped, and so did hers as the reality of the situation began to set in. Cody sighed. Then he stepped forward and took her hands into his own. "Barbra, you know that I love you right?"

"Yes, I do" she responded.

"I've loved you for so long and you made me unbelievably happy when we started dating. Truthfully, when I heard that you were going to be released, I felt my heart break. I never wanted to lose you." he said, his voice beginning to break. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you and I wish you the best but I'm really going to miss having you around Barbra. I love you too much and I don't want you to go but when love someone as much as I love you, you'd do anything to make them happy." Kelly looked up to his mournful eyes. Her own her beginning to moisten too.

"I love you too Cody, so much. I'm really going to miss you too. I wanted to be with you forever and ever but now it's probably not going to happen now is it." she chuckled sadly. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be. And besides, I think I can make us last forever." he smiled coyly.

"How?" she asked. Cody offered a small smile as he stuck a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. Kelly's breathing stopped as he got down one knee in front of her.

"Here's one solution babe. Marry me?" he asked, looking up with hopeful blue eyes. Kelly just looked at him, shocked. "Babe?" he asked, beginning to get nervous.

"Yes. Yes Cody. I'll marry you." she whispered as he stood back up sliding the ring onto her finger. Her lips split into a huge smile as he lifted her up and spun her around. Setting her back down, their lips met into a passionate kiss. For Kelly, it was not the end. It was a new beginning, as a wife to a wonder, ALMOST dashing Cody Rhodes.

THE END


End file.
